


A Fateful Encounter

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Erik thought he was doomed for a jail sentence when he's accused of stealing a man's wallet on the subway. That is, until a stranger intervenes.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's him, officer!" Erik froze, his path blocked by two police officers. Erik glanced behind them, seeing a man in a suit and overcoat furiously pointing at him. His scrunched up grouch of a face seemed vaguely familiar. "That's the guy that stole my wallet!"

Yep. Definitely familiar. It was the same grouch he had been shoved up against in the middle of the after-work subway rush. Erik sighed, wondering why he was always the one accused of stealing whenever things went missing. Erik put his hands behind his head in practiced fashion, preparing himself to get frisked by the officers. Arguing wouldn't do a thing at this point, might as well just let it happen. Just another normal day on the subway for him, but it never stopped feeling humiliating. One officer began rifling through his pockets, pulling out whatever he could find, as the other stared him down, bracing for him to cut and run. Not worth the energy to even try. The first officer pulled out a money clip, holding a few twenties.

"Where did you get this?" The officer asked.

"It's mine. Am I not allowed to have my own money?" Erik explained. 

"That looks like the clip from my wallet! He must've emptied it and tossed it!" The man protested. The officers nodded to one another, the first grabbing Erik's wrists and placing them behind his back.

"Hey, it's my money, I didn't steal anything!" Erik objected, fighting against the officer's grip. "This is bullshit!"

"Sir, we're going to take you in under suspicion of petty theft. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and-"

"Excuse me." A strong, determined voice rang out from behind the scene. A young man with brunette hair, dressed in a purple v-neck and jeans, held out a leather wallet. "I believe this is the wallet in question. I found it on the subway platform."

The officers looked at it before turning to the man for verification. The man's face went pale.

"Yes, um, that is my wallet, but he still took the cash out!" He argued feebly. 

The young man opened the wallet and pulled out a money clip. "He took the cash out but put new cash in? Unlikely." The officers stepped back from Erik, trying to remove themselves from involvement. "And a standard money clip is not sufficient evidence to take someone into custody. Not to mention having zero witnesses." The young man handed the wallet back. "But of course, there's no way two upstanding officers of the law would arrest someone just because of that? Right?" 

The officers shuffled among themselves. "Well, seems like this has all been sorted out. Good day." The second officer announced before scurrying off, the first officer rushing to keep up. 

The man shoved his wallet back into his pocket, getting ready to leave. The young man held out his hand to stop him. "Excuse me, I think you owe him an apology. You almost had an innocent man arrested today." Erik saw a bright and burning spark in his eyes, glaring at the man. 

"S-sorry." The man whimpered, darting away in the opposite direction. Erik stood in awe for a moment. He had gone from spending the night in a jail cell to getting an apology in less than a minute. Relief washed over him, and the anxious panic he had felt turned into humor, as he burst out laughing, startling the young man.

"Wow, that was awesome! I've never seen cops so scared before!" Erik laughed, tossing an arm around his savior. "Thanks for saving my hide, man."

The young man's passionate eyes shifted into shy bewilderment at the sudden display of skinship, a slight blush spreading across his face. "N-no problem." He stammered. 

Erik felt his chest tighten a little at the sudden meekness of his voice. "My name's Erik, by the way."

"Mine's Eleven." The man answered. "Well, actually it's Erdrick, but everyone just calls me Eleven."

"Eleven, huh? Well there are worse nicknames I guess. Let me buy you a drink to say thanks." Erik offered.

"I'd love to, but I have to get to class. I'm already running late." Eleven stepped back, checking his phone for the time.

"Well can I get your number then? I gotta repay my debt to you somehow." Erik insisted. 

Eleven paused, before pulling out a scrap of paper from his bag and scribbling on it, handing it to Erik. "Here, I'm not good with phone calls, but you can text me anytime." 

Erik took the paper and held it up with a bright, victorious smirk. "Wiil do! See ya around!" 

Eleven smiled back and nodded, before running down the platform. Erik felt something tug at him as he watched Eleven leave. There was something almost nostalgic about him, a feeling Erik couldn't quite put his finger on. He glanced down at Eleven's number before sliding it into his pocket. Erik strolled away, his mind lingering on the sky-blue clarity of Eleven's eyes, and how he'd like to make a painting with exactly that shade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up 8 months late with Starbucks* Sorry for the wait, everyone! Life's been crazy (as it has been for everyone lately) and it took some extra time to plot this out into a full story! Thank you all for all the love and support you showed the first chapter, and I hope you stick with our boys until the end!

Erik laid across the sofa, as he stared at his phone, Eleven's contact information staring back at him. It had been a week since the incident at the subway station, and Erik still hadn't reached out to Eleven ever since. And it certainly wasn't for lack of trying. Over the dozens of drafts he typed out, none seemed to work. Some seemed too pushy, others seemed too stand-offish. He had never had so much trouble sending a message before, but every time he tried to hit Send, the image of Eleven's sharp blue eyes danced in his head, making him reconsider what he should say. Erik sighed in defeat, dropping his phone on the coffee table beside him.

"What's wrong, Bro?" Maya asked, peeking her head over the couch. "Were you playing games on your phone again?"

"No." Erik replied. "I'm just having trouble asking someone out."

"Oooohhh~" Maya teased. "Someone's got a girlfriend~"

"I do not." Erik retorted. "It's the guy who helped me out last week."

"The one that stopped the cops?" Maya clarified. Erik nodded. "Oh, so it's a boyfriend~"

"Maya did you need something?" Erik growled.

"Yeah, I need to use the phone." She reached out her hand for it.

"Why?" Erik demanded.

"Because I need to ask my friend about the homework for class, and we can only afford one phone." Maya walked around, picking the phone off the table.

"Fine, but just for a little bit." He yielded, watching Maya march off to her room.

"Thanks, bro! I'll be done in a few minutes." Maya assured. Erik got up from his spot and walked into the kitchen. He glanced around their small apartment, covered in art supplies and half-finished pieces of art. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do with his low convenience store salary. But it was enough to take care of him and his sister, so it would do for now. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, eyeing some of his art in the corner. One day, he'd make a name for himself with his art and have enough money to put them both in the finest house they could find. He sipped at his drink. One day things would be different for them.

"Hey, Bro!" Maya rushed back into the room.

"You done with the phone already?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, but my classmate said that meat was on sale at the supermarket, but it's already getting shopped out!" She explained, grabbing her brother's green hoodie and thrusting it at him. "Go pick some up while there's still some left."

"Are you serious?" Erik argued. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes, a growing girl like me needs meat every now and then, or I'll never grow up to be a dazzling model like I want to be." Maya shoved her brother to the front door.

"I don't think you'll be able to blame lack of meat for not becoming a model." Erik teased, pulling his hoodie on and stepping out the door.

"Shut up and hurry!" Maya insisted. "Now, she said it's the corner market off of Heliodor and Cobblestone. Don't be late!" She slammed the door in his face, Erik shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the stairs. Maya was rarely this determined to get something, but meat was a rarity on their shoestring budget. The least he could do was take advantage of the sales when he can.

He approached the corner-store she mentioned, a quiet little hole-in-the-wall grocery that people would miss if they weren't paying attention. Erik reached for the door handle, opening the door and walking inside. This wasn't where they normally picked up food, and he glanced around the unfamiliar shop.

"We meet again." A pleasant voice greeted. Erik spun around to see Eleven standing behind the counter, smiling at him.

"Eleven? What are you doing here?" Erik stammered. Eleven tilted his head, confused.

"...Didn't you just text me telling me you were stopping by to see me?" Eleven asked. Erik pulled out his phone, opening up his text log. Sure enough, at the top of the list was a conversation with Eleven, explaining that Eleven was working at his grandpa's shop, and that "Erik" would be there shortly to stop by.

"Maya, you little-" Erik growled.

"Is something wrong?" Eleven asked, concerned.

"No, my sister set me up. She was the one who texted you." Erik explained, put his phone back in his pocket. "She was just playing a prank on me."

Eleven's chest fell. "Oh..." he murmured quietly. "Sorry for making you come all this way, then."

"Oh, no," Erik backpedaled, "I have been meaning to talk to you anyway."

Eleven perked back up again. "Really?" His eyes glittered, and he reminded Erik of a happy puppy. He could almost see a wagging tail.

"Yeah, I never really got a chance to thank you last week." Erik ran his hand through his hair. "I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to go out to drinks with me sometime."

Eleven paused. "...Sure, I'd love to. How about this Friday?"

"That works for me, how about meeting up at the Hotto Bar and Grill? It's not fancy, but they've got the best burgers in town." Erik offered. "About 6'o'clock?"

Eleven's eyes sparkled again. Erik smirked at how easily he could read El, and how cute it was. "Sure! That's perfect!"

"Then it's a date." Erik replied. He felt the blood rush to his face as he realized what he just said. But Eleven looked undeterred, still smiling happily at him. "Now, um, my sister wanted me to pick up some meat." 

"Oh, it's back against that wall." Eleven pointed, Erik turning sharply and making his way to it. He hoped his sudden change of topic wasn't too unnatural. He peeked at the meat section, noticing the pork was on sale for half-off. At least that part of Maya's story was true. He picked up a few pounds, making his way back to the counter.

"Just this for me, please." Erik set the meat in front of Eleven, quickly ringing it up. "So, um... You work here often?" Erik asked, trying to make small talk.

"Every now and then, just when my grandpa needs me to. That'll be $12.59." Eleven smiled politely.

"That's lower than I expected..." Erik pointed out.

"Yeah, I gave you the friends and family discount." Eleven revealed. "Just keep it our little secret, okay?" He put a finger against his lips, giving Erik a sly wink.

Erik felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh, thanks..." He mumbled. Eleven finished bagging his purchase as Erik handed him the cash.

"What's your sister's name, by the way?" Eleven asked, counting out the change.

"Maya." Erik replied.

Eleven handed Erik his change and purchase. "Well, tell her I said thank you when you get home." He flashed one more bright smile at Erik as he picked up the bag.

"....Sure thing." Erik answered, blinded by the light radiating off of Eleven. He turned and walked to the door. "I'll see you Friday."

"See you Friday." Eleven repeated back to him as Erik left the shop.

Erik opened the door to his apartment, setting the bag on the counter. Maya peeked her head out of her room, an evil grin on her face. "Did you meet anyone at the store?~" She teased.

Erik paused, remembering Eleven's glowing smile and their conversation, and enjoying the floating feeling in his chest as he thought about his upcoming date with El. "...Yeah. I did. And he said to tell you thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven tapped his pen impatiently on his desk, staring down the clock. It was only a little after four. Even if he took his time to get there, he'd still arrive stupidly early to his date with Erik. He tapped his pen faster, wishing time would hurry up.

"Eleven.... Eleven...." He heard a nearby voice call. "Eleven!" A textbook slammed down on the table, jolting him back to attention as he looked to his two classmates sitting across from him. "Can you daydream _after_ we finish the homework, please?" Veronica demanded, opening her textbook back up to the correct page.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." Eleven apologized, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Is everything alright, Eleven? It's not like you to zone out like that." Serena asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just meeting someone tonight." Eleven explained. The two girl froze up.

"You... you're going on a date? Like with an actual human person?" Veronica checked, bewildered.

"Well... I'm not sure if it's a _date_-date or not..." Eleven mumbled.

"Do you want it to be a real date?" Serena asked.

"...I think so." Eleven confessed. "He's really interesting and cool... And kind of pretty."

Veronica and Serena looked at each other, then back at Eleven. "So... our little Eleven has finally grown up..." Veronica proclaimed, faking an emotional tone.

"It's not that big a deal!" Eleven argued.

"Well..." Serena admitted. "It's just you've never really been interested in other people before. So we're curious as to who this person is."

"Yeah, he must be incredible to have the stone-cold Eleven falling for him." Veronica teased.

Eleven recalled Erik's sly smile, the way his brightly colored hair suited his face, his sharp eyes that seemed to see right through you but never judge you... "Yeah..." Eleven mumbled quietly. "He really is."

"I hope you introduce him to us one day." Serena smiled gently.

"Yeah, so we can tell him all the embarrassing stories from when we were kids." Veronica gave him an evil grin.

"Okay you two are definitely not allowed to meet him, under any circumstances." Eleven declared.

"Wha? Why not?" The twins protested.

"Because I said so." Eleven insisted, going back to work. "Now, let's hurry up and finish this, I don't want to be late."

Erik walked towards the bar, making a quick glance at his watch. 5:40pm. He had left straight from work, now wondering if he seemed too eager. He tried to think of an excuse to explain his early arrival, something cool and totally believable, as he turned the last corner before his destination. All his ideas of excuses flew out the window as he saw Eleven, already arrived in a white button-up and black slacks, his hair tied back into a small ponytail. Erik stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly feeling vastly under-dressed in his jacket, t-shirt and jeans. 

But it was too late to turn back now, Eleven spotting him and giving him a friendly wave to signal where he was. Erik straightened up, trying to be as casual as possible as he walked over to Eleven's side. He caught sight of a few passing girls sneaking peeks at Eleven. Not very surprising though, considering how handsome he looked. Erik ran a hand through his hair, trying to do a last second fix. Eleven smiled at him as he approached. 

"You're early." Erik pointed out bluntly. 

"Yeah, I finished my schoolwork faster than I expected. You just came from work, right? You're not too tired, are you?" Eleven asked, his voice filled with sincere concern, enough to make Erik's chest tighten.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Erik assured. "Now, let's hurry up and grab a table before the night rush comes in." Eleven followed Erik inside, the restaurant already bustling with evening customers. Erik glanced around, catching the attention of the tall, dark haired man behind the bar. He lit up as he saw the pair, rushing towards them with lightning speed.

"Welcome, darlings!" He chimed merrily. "Erik, dear, you should have warned me that you were going to bring such a strapping young man to see me today. I would have worn nicer clothes." He gave Erik a gentle tap on the back.

"Sorry Sylv, I thought you'd be too busy to entertain tonight." Erik chuckled.

"Sylv?" Eleven repeated, confused.

"It's short for Sylvando, darling." The man introduced, offering his hand out to Eleven. "But all my darlings can call me Sylv."

"Pleasure to meet you." Eleven took his hand, Sylvando giving him a playful wink.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine~" Sylvando whispered seductively, leaning in closer to Eleven.

"Aaannnddd that's enough of that." Erik interjected. "Sylv, do you have a table open for us?"

"Of course." Sylvando stood back up, gesturing to a table near the back. Eleven walked ahead, Sylvando pulling Erik back before he could follow. "So, who is this boy our little kitten has brought to see me? Someone... special, perhaps?" Sylvando whispered into Erik's ear.

Erik paused. "I think so. But I'm not sure if I have a chance or not." 

"Hmm... very interesting indeed. Well, you have my support!" Sylvando cheered, giving Erik an encouraging slap on the back. "Now off you go, you don't leave a pretty boy like that waiting! Someone might snatch him up~" 

"Thanks, Sylv." Erik smiled. "Hey, could you get us a pitcher of beer and two glasses please?" 

"Sure thing, darling!" Sylvando returned back to the bar as Erik made his way over to Eleven, already seated and looking around the restaurant with wide-eyed curiosity. 

"Sorry about that, Sylvando is really... a hands on kind of guy." Erik mentioned, taking a seat across from Eleven.

"I like him. He seems fun." Eleven replied with a smile. "I must confess though, I've never really eaten at a place like this before."

"What? Like at a bar?" Erik asked. Eleven nodded. "What kind of places do you normally eat at?"

"Well, I cook for myself at my apartment mostly. The housekeeper at my house when I was growing up taught me how to cook a variety of dishes." Eleven explained. "Sometimes I'll go out with my family to eat, but to quiet fine dining spots, but I prefer home cooked meals." Eleven smiled as he glanced around, the noise in the room bordering at a dull roar. "I like the energy in here though."

"Yeah, they're a fun crowd to be around. I've been around places like this for as long as I can remember." Erik explained. Sylvando rushed over with the beer, setting it down with a graceful slide. 

"You two boys ready to order?" He asked clicking his pen as he pulled out his notebook. Erik grinned at Eleven.

"Since it's your first time, let's make it one to remember." He suggested. "Sylv, can we get an order of wings, as hot as you can make them, and two of the biggest, greasiest burgers you've ever made in your life, and fries for the both of us, please."

Sylvando raised his eyebrow at the big order. "Whatever you say, darling." He confirmed, turning back to take their order to the kitchen, Erik already pouring a drink for the both of them.

He lifted his glass, gesturing for Eleven to do the same. "Cheers, to fateful encounters, and new experiences!" Erik cheered, the two clanking their glasses together. The rest of the night passed in a blur, the two cracking jokes, exchanging stories, sharing memories. Despite it being their first real time hanging out together, it felt as though they had already known each other for years. Erik felt his face growing sore from smiling. Being with Eleven felt safe and warm, like he was invincible and yet totally open before him. And every time Eleven laughed and smiled at him, he felt a pleasant rush of excitement and joy. They ate and drank til they were full, completely in a world of their own.

"Sorry to spoil the party, darlings, but it's time for me to close up shop." Sylvando interjected. Erik and Eleven looked around, finding the rest of the room had already been cleared out of customers. 

"Our bad, we'll clear out." Erik assured, pulling out his wallet to pay, following Sylvando to the register. Eleven stretched out, checking his phone for the time. It was already 11'o'clock. The entire night had flown by in a whirlwind. Erik gestured for him to follow him outside. "Man, I can't remember the last time I talked for so long." He laughed.

"Me either." Eleven replied happily.

"You alright to get home?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna catch a cab." Eleven replied. Silence suddenly fell between the two of them. Eleven took a deep breath. "Thank you, for tonight. I had fun."

Erik smiled at him. "Me too. We should do this again sometime." 

"I'd like that." Eleven agreed. "Hey, is it alright if I call you? Not a lot, just... every now and then?" 

Erik felt himself melting under the stare of Eleven's puppy-dog eyes. "Of course you can." He answered, Eleven lighting up at his reply. Eleven flagged down a cab, opening the door to get inside. He took one last look at Erik.

"I'll call you!" He promised, climbing into the back seat as Erik waved him off. He watched as the cab pulled off and drove into the distance, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Ah man, I've got it bad, don't I?" He muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik held up two shirts, a graphic t-shirt and a flannel button-up. All they were doing was going to the aquarium, it's not like this was a huge decision, but Erik just couldn't decide, switching between both of the shirts in his head.

"Go with the flannel, the green suits you better." Maya interjected, leaning against the door frame, surprising Erik.

"H-how long have you been there?" Erik demanded.

"Long enough." Maya sighed. "Bro, you've been hanging out with him for weeks, I think he knows what you look like by now."

Erik sighed, dropping the graphic tee on the bed and putting on the flannel. Maya was right. This was hardly the first time Erik and Eleven had gone to hang out, but he was still nervous. Over the past few weeks they had gone out at least a dozen times. To movies, walks in the park, art shows, dinners and lunches... all the while Erik found himself falling harder and harder for Eleven. And today, he was going to officially ask to move their relationship to the next level. He adjusted his shirt, bracing himself for what was going to happen. He put on his accessories with the same gusto as if he were putting on battle armor. He refused to back down today.

He combed back his hair, as a knock echoed through the apartment. Erik took a deep breath. It was time. He rushed to meet him at the door, Maya beating him to it. Eleven smiled at the two of them, Erik already feeling his heart beginning to race. "Sorry, I'm a bit early again." Eleven apologized.

"I'm used to it by now." Erik grinned. "Let me just grab my wallet and phone and we can head out."

"Sure thing." Eleven nodded. "How are you today, Maya?"

"I'm good, just going to hang around the house today." She replied, Erik walking back in, shoving his stuff in his pockets.

"Let's go!" He declared. "Maya, there's leftovers in the fridge, be sure to eat them for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," Maya sighed. "Will you two just hurry up and go on your date already?" 

"It's not a date, Maya!" Erik argued as she pushed the two out the door.

"Whatever. Just have fun, and buy me a cute souvenir!" Maya demanded, slamming the door behind them. 

"That brat..." Erik growled. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's not a problem." Eleven assured, the two of them walking down the hall. "I've always wanted siblings when I was little, so it's nice to be able to see the two of you so close." 

"Yeah, she can still be a pain in the ass sometimes..." Erik groaned, walking down the stairs.

"You still find ways to spoil her though." Eleven laughed. Erik smirked to himself as they walked out and into Eleven's car.

The aquarium was fairly busy for an early Sunday afternoon, Erik and Eleven waiting in line to be let into the aquarium. As they finally made it inside, the crowd pushing past them as they tried to move forward. Erik felt himself getting pulled back in the masses of families and couples, losing track of Eleven. He fought to catch up, trying to avoid hitting kids as he searched the crowd ahead for him. He felt someone grasp his hand, pulling him away from the mob. Erik looked up to see Eleven, guiding him out of the chaos and off to the side of the room, away from the chaos.

"I didn't think it'd be this crazy today." Eleven said as they waited for an opening. He was still holding Erik's hand. Erik wondered if he was still holding on subconsciously, but he enjoyed the warmth of his touch. They stood for a few minutes as the bulk of the crowd made their way inside. Eleven turned to Erik. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Erik smiled, Eleven stepped forward, feeling his arm being held back, realizing he never let go of Erik's hand.

"Sorry," Eleven apologized quickly, pulling his hand away. "I didn't realize..."

Erik grinned, sliding his hand back into Eleven's. "I don't mind. It'll keep us from getting separated, anyway."

He thought he saw a slight blush on Eleven's face, as he smiled back at him. "Alright then, let's go."

Erik couldn't remember the last time he had been to an aquarium, but he certainly didn't remember the way the light shimmered through the tanks, lighting the halls in a beautiful pale blue. Erik wasn't sure what he was supposed to pay attention to, the exotic fish, or the way the light reflected so wonderfully off Eleven's eyes. As they walked, they joked about the strange colors and shapes of the creatures they saw, making up fake facts and names, until Erik felt his face get sore from smiling too much. Being with Eleven felt safe and fun, and Erik never wanted it to end. But the more the day went on, the more he felt the nagging pressure of what he had planned to tell Eleven. He felt a sense of anxiety, wondering what would happen if he was rejected. Yet all it took was one look at Eleven's gentle smile to convince him to take the leap.

The day slowly came to an end, as Erik and Eleven walked back to the car, Erik carrying a penguin plush for Maya. He looked back at the aquarium, the sun setting behind it, giving everything an orange-pink glow, a sharp contrast to the blue they had been bathed in the entire day. He paused. It was time. He clung tightly to the stuffed toy as he turned back to Eleven.

"Hey, Eleven, there's something I want to talk to you about." He announced, Eleven turning back to face him. Eleven hesitated before taking a few steps towards Erik.

"Of course, what is it?" He replied. Erik felt his chest get tight. There was no backing down now.

"Well, we've been having a lot of fun these past few weeks, and I feel like I've gotten to know you pretty well." Erik started, unable to make eye contact. He just had to get the words out. "And I think being with you is something I've been really excited and happy about, and I'm glad we're friends, but..." He took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage. He turned to look Eleven straight in the face. "But I don't want to be just friends with you. I like you. As in, romantically."

There was a seemingly endless silence as Eleven looked on with a bewildered expression. Erik fidgeted, unsure of what to say. Finally Eleven's face softened as he smiled, sliding his hand across Erik's cheek. "You're always so much braver than I am..." He murmured. Erik felt his face get hot.

"I feel like you're always the brave one." Erik countered. He looked away, then back at Eleven. "So? Do you have an answer for me?"

Eleven smirked, getting closer to him. "I have one." He whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Erik felt all his nerves ignite and melt, all of his senses focused on his lips. Eleven's kiss was soft and gentle, careful and sweet. Erik relaxed, leaning into it, dropping the toy so he could wrap his arms around Eleven. They broke apart just slightly, still holding tightly to one another.

"...So I guess that's a yes?" Erik asked, Eleven grinning back at him.

"You could say so." He replied, leaning in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven tapped his textbook, the math formulas in front of him almost mocking him with their confusing equations. He sighed, looking up at Erik sitting behind him on the couch, who was making himself busy sketching. Eleven wondered how a guy could look so pretty and cool, just sitting in one spot. Eleven laid his head on Erik's lap, nuzzling his leg for attention.

"You're the one who said you needed to study." Erik pointed out, not taking his eyes off his own work.

"I know but math is hard and I want to take a break." Eleven whined. "Can't I get a treat for working so hard?" Erik looked down at him with a devilish smirk.

"You're awfully spoiled, aren't you?" He teased, running his fingers through Eleven's hair.

"Only when I'm with you." Eleven grinned, enjoying Erik's touch. His eyes fell upon Erik's book. "What are you drawing, anyway?"

"Oh," Erik blushed slightly, pulling his sketchbook in close. "Just doodling."

"Let me see!" Eleven demanded, sitting up straight, eyes shining brightly up at Erik.

"They're not that great..." Erik deflected, refusing to hand over the book.

"I still wanna see it!" Eleven insisted, reaching for the book. "Pretty please?"

Erik groaned, unable to resist Eleven's puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He yielded.

"Thank you!" Eleven cheered, happily peeking at Erik's work. The page was covered in sketches of Eleven from different angle, sporting various expressions. Studying, sleeping, laughing... each sketch carefully crafted and drawn with care. Was this how Erik always saw him? Eleven smiled as he looked up at Erik, his face red as he looked away.

"You happy now?" Erik asked.

"These are so good!" Eleven complimented. "Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Because it's embarrassing...." Erik muttered. "It looks like I've been staring at you too much."

"But that's my favorite part." Eleven grinned. "I like it when you look at me."

Erik turned back to face him. "How you stayed single this long, I have no idea."

"I guess I was just waiting for you." Eleven replied, handing back the sketchbook.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you." Erik sighed, their eyes locked together, a slight tension building between them. Erik's face softened, as he began leaning in for a kiss...

"Don't mind me, just grabbing my bag." Maya interjected loudly, startling them both as she waltzed behind them on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Maya." Eleven greeted timidly, leaning back over his textbook.

"You going somewhere?" Erik asked, noticing Maya putting her shoes on.

"Yeah, I'm going to the movies with my friend." She replied.

"Alright." Erik nodded. "Don't stay out too late, and call me if you need me."

"Will do." She opened the door, turning to wave goodbye. "Don't flirt too much while I'm gone!"

"Would you get going already!?" Erik called out, Maya laughing as she shut the door behind her. "That brat..." Erik groaned.

"You two really get along well, don't you?" Eleven chuckled. 

"You call that getting along?" Erik exclaimed, ruffling Eleven's hair.

"I just meant you care about her a lot." Eleven explained. "It's nice."

"Well... yeah." Erik admitted. "She is my sister, after all. She's the only family I've got." 

Eleven paused. "I've been wondering... what happened to your parents, anyway?" Erik sighed, setting down his sketchbook. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He assured. 

"It's no big deal, there's just not much to tell." Erik explained, fidgeting with his pen. "They didn't really like being parents that much, so we usually had to fend for ourselves anyway. And one day they just left and didn't come back. Luckily I was old enough to get a job to take care of me and Maya. We've been living on our own ever since." Eleven stared at him, before slowly wrapping his arms around Erik's waist, burying his face in his stomach. "What's this all about?" Erik asked, stroking Eleven's hair.

"I'm just... really glad I met you." Eleven mumbled.

"Ah, come on now." Erik sighed contently. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm happy with how everything turned out."

"Still..." Eleven mumbled, looking up at Erik. "It couldn't have been an easy thing to do."

"I can't say it was a cake walk, but it's what I wanted to do." Erik explained.

"But... what about when Maya grows up?" Eleven asked. "Isn't there something you want to do?"

"I never really thought about it." Erik replied. "I guess I'll just keep working."

"What about your art?" Eleven questioned further.

"It's just a hobby. I was never really planning to do much with it." Erik brushed off.

"If you say so..." Eleven sighed, laying his head in Erik's lap. "I just... want to make sure you're able to do the things you want to do."

Erik smiled, running his fingers through Eleven's hair. "Don't worry. I did what I had to do because I wanted to make sure Maya and I could stay together. And living like that allowed me to meet you. So I don't regret a thing."

Eleven sighed, leaning into Erik's touch. "You know sometimes you're just too cool." He smirked.

"Are you falling for me all over again?" Erik teased.

"I might be." Eleven answered blissfully. "I'd know for sure if I got a kiss."

"You're so lucky you're handsome." Erik laughed, giving Eleven a quick peck on the lips. Eleven climbed closer, pulling Erik in for another kiss, this one deeper. Erik relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Eleven's lips on his. He felt a heat rising inside him as Eleven's hands glided down his lower back. He shuddered at the tingling sensation that ran through him, Eleven breaking away, lingering less than an inch away from Erik's face.

"Do you think this counts as flirting too much?" Eleven joked, chuckling softly.

"I won't tell if you don't." Erik teased, pulling in for yet another kiss. Eleven pushed him back onto the sofa, Erik letting out a soft moan. He was melting under Eleven's touch, and he was happy to let it happen.

That is, until Eleven's phone buzzed obnoxiously on the table. They paused, unsure of what to do. Eleven looked Erik up and down, tempted to ignore it altogether. He leaned in, the phone buzzing again, determined to have his attention. "Sorry, one second." Eleven apologized, sitting up and grabbing it from the table. Erik sighed, watching Eleven check his notifications, his face grim.

"Everything okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." Eleven sighed. "It's just, my dad's coming back into town, he wants to have dinner together."

"Do you not get along with him?" Erik checked, leaning forward.

"We just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." Eleven explained. He took Erik's hand in his. "But, I would like him to meet you."

"I don't know, I'm not exactly 'Meet the Parents' material." Erik dismissed.

Eleven leaned in close, holding Erik's hand tight. "I just want to show them the person I've fallen for. I'm sure they'll love you just as much as I do."

Erik sighed, Eleven's puppy dog eyes staring back at him. "Fine. I was curious about what kind of parents raised a strange kid like you anyway." He laughed. 

Eleven smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered. Erik took a deep breath. He'd never gone to meet his partner's parents before, but having Eleven beside him made him feel like he could take on the world. And besides, how bad could his parents be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this comes back super late so I'm giving ya'll a nice long chapter to make up for it~ Thank you all for your patience and your lovely comments! I'm hoping I can get back on this and see it to completion soon~

Erik stared at the enormously tall gate looming over him. He always had a slight notion that Eleven came from money, but never _this_ much money. He became acutely aware of how cheap his clothes wear, worn down from many washes over the years. Still, it was the best he had on hand. He buzzed the call button on the gate.

"May I help you sir?" A haughty voice answered from the speaker. 

"Yeah, um..." Erik replied, unsure what to say. "I'm Erik Corsair, I was invited to dinner here." 

The speaker was silent for a moment. Erik glanced the security camera on the ledge above him shift and zoom in on him. "...Oh yes! Mr. Corsair, you've been expected. One moment please." 

The gate slowly swung open, letting Erik inside the property. Erik took a deep breath, stepping inside. The house was huge, it looked more like a hotel than someone's home. The grass and shrubbery was neatly trimmed, with light posts lining the walkway to the door. His confidence was dropping fast, feeling more out of place with every step. Thankfully, Eleven opened the door, waving for Erik to come in. Erik sped up his pace, the familiar sight of Eleven's smile spurring him on. "Did you make it here okay?" Eleven checked as Erik approached, walking up the steps. 

"There wasn't too much trouble." Erik assured, stepping into the foyer. Somehow the exterior of the house seemed even larger than the outside, with a lofty ceiling and a marble staircase leading up to walkways on the second floor. "Do you... actually live here?" Erik mumbled. 

"Oh, yeah..." Eleven chuckled uncomfortably. "It's a bit excessive... It's been in the family for generations, but I think it's a bit much for us."

"No kidding." Erik sighed, still in awe at the sheer size of the place. It looked just like how he'd always imagined the upper class lived, but it only amplified the pressure he felt to impress. Eleven shut the door, stepping past Erik.

"My mother is waiting for us in the study." He explained, gesturing down the hall. "She's been excited to meet you all week."

"What about your old man?" Erik asked.

"He's in his office upstairs, he said he would come down when dinner was ready." Eleven replied as they walked down the hall. Erik nervously adjusted his hair as they approached the double doors.

"Do I look alright?" Erik checked. 

Eleven smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look perfect." He promised. Erik hoped he wasn't blushing as Eleven opened the doors. A pretty young woman sat on a sofa, looking up as she heard them enter. Her face lit up as she smoothly glided across the room towards them, taking Erik's hands in her.

"You must be Erik! My son's told me all about you!" She greeted excitedly. Her eyes were shining at him, the same color and brightness of Eleven's eyes.

"Uh, um...." Erik stammered helplessly.

"Mother, I think you're overwhelming him." Eleven warned gently.

She gasped, letting go of Erik's hands. "Sorry! I've just been so looking forward to getting to meet you. I'm Eleanor, Erdrick's mother." She introduced politely. "Now come in, come in, I want to hear all about you!"

Erik followed her lead, taking a seat across from the sofa, Eleven taking the seat beside him. Eleanor merrily sat down, smiling at the two of them. "You, uh, have a lovely home..." Erik struggled for a point of conversation.

"Thank you," Eleanor replied politely, honing in on Erik. "Now about you, Erdrick tells me you're an artist? Is that true?" Her face glittered with curiosity. Erik squirmed in his seat.

"Well, I do some art, yes. It's more of a hobby than anything." Erik explained.

"Erdrick says you draw remarkably well, do you attend a school for it?" She continued, unwavering.

"No ma'am, I don't attend any school." Erik felt his insecurities begin to mount. Eleven slid his hand over, holding Erik's hand gently.

"Not everyone needs to attend schools to be a great artist." Eleven interjected. "What matters is the work and effort they put in to develop their skill." 

"Quite right!" Eleanor agreed hesitantly. "Though I do hope I get to see your work someday." 

"I'll bring a few pieces with me next time." Erik offered, lacing his fingers with Eleven's. He felt his confidence coming back.

"I can't wait!" Eleanor giggled. "Such a charming young man, I can see why Erdrick likes you so much. Now, and I hope you don't mind me asking, what was it about my son that you like?"

Eleven's face flushed a deep red. "Mother!" He warned. "Is this really an appropriate question?" 

"Well, it's just you've never brought anyone home with you with to introduce to us, I was curious about it." Eleanor defended. 

"This is so embarrassing..." Eleven groaned, covering his face with his free hand. Erik couldn't help but chuckle at this new, cute expression of his.

"I'd say it was his honesty, the way he's always surprising me..." Erik stared at Eleven's face contently, Eleven peeking up as their eyes locked for a moment. "And also his face." Erik teased, pinching his cheek. 

"I thought you were being serious!" Eleven protested, pouting.

"I was being serious!" Erik laughed, running his hand along Eleven's cheek. 

Eleanor cleared her throat, reminding the couple of where they were. Eleven and Erik quickly shifted back in their seats, awkwardly wondering what they should say. "I can see the two of you are very close indeed." Eleanor pointed out happily. "I'm glad Erdrick found someone who cherishes him so much."

Erik felt his face flush at the acceptance and praise. "I think I'm the lucky one, ma'am." 

Eleanor offered him a gentle smile. "I also wanted to ask you more about how-" 

"Excuse me ma'am, dinner is ready to be served." A man interrupted from the doorway. Erik immediately recognized the voice from the speaker, glancing over to see a neatly-dressed gentleman gesturing them out of the study. Erik raised his eyebrows in surprise, he never thought family butlers actually existed outside of storybooks.

"Oh dear, I had so much more to talk about..." Eleanor sighed, getting up. "You two head to the dining room, I'm going to fetch my husband." 

"Alright." Eleven stood up, looking back to Erik. "Follow me." 

Erik obeyed, following Eleven down the corridor. "That went well." Erik observed.

"Yeah, she liked you a lot." Eleven agreed as they entered the dining room. It was just as impressive as the rest of the house, a massive mahogany table with at least a dozen chairs resting under a large crystal chandelier. 

"...Exactly how rich is your family?" Erik commented as Eleven showed him to his seat.

"It's a long line of lawyers and politicians." Eleven replied, sitting beside him. "My dad runs his own law firm." 

"Seriously?" Erik exclaimed. "So, like, are you continuing the family business or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm in law, but my goal is to be a public defender. I want to take care of the people who can't afford a big fancy lawyer." Eleven explained. 

Erik smirked. "Well, look at you, being all heroic. That explains why you were so cool when we first met." 

Eleven blushed. "Well, honestly I was kinda watching you on the subway when it happened." He admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Erik leaned in closer.

"I just thought you looked really pretty. I wasn't going to say anything, but then I picked up the wallet off the subway and the whole thing with the police happened..." Eleven continued.

"I guess it really was my lucky day." Erik teased, twirling a lock of Eleven's hair between his fingers. Eleven sighed contently, as they gazed at each other in quiet bliss. That is, until Eleanor quickly paced into the room, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from the pair.

"Your father will be down shortly." She clarified. She and Eleven swiftly adjusted themselves, straightening out their clothes and making sure they were sitting up straight. 

Erik felt his stomach start to churn. "Everything okay?" He checked.

"Yeah, it's just..." Eleven replied hesitantly. "My dad, he... likes things a certain way."

"Should I be worried?" Erik asked.

"No, no..." Eleven assured. "Just... keep your answers brief. And don't let him intimidate you." 

Erik took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He'd already won over Eleven's mom, how difficult could his dad be? He just needed to relax.

He heard the powerful, steady footsteps approaching the dining room, Eleven and Eleanor falling silent. Erik's heart began to pound. He followed Eleven and Eleanor's leads, pulling at his shirt and straightening his posture. 

Eleven's father strode into the room with the energy of a general walking into a war meeting. He marched to the head of the table, sharply pulling his chair out and taking a seat. His eyes shot over to Erik. His stare drilled into him, as if he were trying to break Erik down, molecule by molecule. _"Don't be intimidated,"_ Eleven had said. But how could anyone _not_ be intimidated by a stare like that? 

"So you must be this 'Erik' we've heard so much about." He finally said. His voice was low, more like a threatening growl than a typical greeting. The polar opposite of Eleanor. Erik took a deep breath. He needed to be strong.

"Yes sir, I am." Erik replied.

"And for how long have you been seeing my son?" He continued.

"Three months." Erik answered swiftly. "Though we met about six months ago."

"I see." He muttered coldly. Erik braced himself for another question, but thankfully the butler burst through the kitchen door with a rolling tray containing their dinners. Erik could feel his hands shaking as the plates were set in front of them, a steak dinner with roasted potatoes and asparagus. Such a meal was beyond a rarity for Erik, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat a single bite, his insides curling up from the pressure. For a moment the only noise was the clinking of the silverware against the china as they began the meal, Erik struggling to eat. "What school do you attend, Erik?" Eleven's father finally asked, Erik taking a drink of water to clear his clenching throat.

"I... don't attend school, sir." Erik answered hesitantly. He felt that gaze of daggers fixating back on him.

"Already in the workforce?" He concluded. "And where do you work, Erik?"

"...At the convenience store by my apartment." Erik's voice was quiet, already anticipating the response. 

"And you live on the west end of town, correct? That's rather far from here." 

The question caught Erik off guard. He could tell Eleven's father was trying to lead into something else, but he couldn't tell what. "...Yes sir, I do." He finally answered.

"So tell me, how does someone who does not attend school, who works and lives on the other side of town, meet my son?" The question cut into him directly.

"Father!" Eleven immediately growled.

"Irwin, dear, please..." Eleanor interjected. "Let's just... have a nice dinner."

"Aren't you curious as to how someone like this just ends up dating the son and heir of a future law firm? These things don't just happen." Irwin continued.

"We met on the subway, are you satisfied?" Eleven spat venomously. Erik was stunned, he hadn't heard Eleven so angry before.

"And how did that happen?" Irwin demanded. 

"Why do you want to know?" Eleven countered. Erik held his breath, the tension too thick to breathe in.

"Because your little friend here was caught stealing on the subway, and only got out of an arrest because you interceded!" Irwin slammed his hand on the table, Eleanor gasping in panic.

"It was a false charge!" Eleven stood up, staring down his father. "He was going to be taken into custody on an unreliable witness's claim with insufficient evidence, for a crime he didn't commit! I couldn't just sit there and watch!"

"Do you not understand that you are my son!?" Irwin yelled, also rising to his feet. "You have a family reputation to keep! When you save vagrants from the course of the law, do you think I don't hear about it? You are the next head of the Luminary Law Firm, you can't be this reckless!"

"I've told you before, I'm not going to work at your firm!" Eleven shouted. "I'm going to be a public defender, and that means standing up for the falsely accused in our justice system!"

"And look what that's done for you!" Irwin slammed the table again, this time with enough force to knock his glass over, spilling wine on the table. "Now you're bringing home gold-digging gutter rats!"

"Don't you dare talk about Erik that way! I love him, and he loves me." Eleven growled. "You're the one who can't see beyond how much money someone has. And if you're going to be like this, then we're just going to leave. Come on, Erik." Eleven stormed out of the room, Erik scrambling to get up, still reeling from the chaos he'd just witnessed. 

"Wait." Irwin ordered just as Erik reached the doorway. Irwin's glare burned into him. "I know you're the wrong sort of person to be with my son. And if you had any sense of decency, you'd leave him the hell alone." 

Erik paused a moment. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you're the one who gets to decide that." 

Erik continued out of the room, Irwin sinking back in his chair. Eleanor tossed her napkin on her plate, getting up to leave too. "I hope you're proud of yourself. The first person your son brings home and you treat them like a witness in a courtroom." She reprimanded, marching back to the kitchen, leaving Irwin alone with his thoughts.

Eleven was already waiting outside when Erik stepped out to join him. Eleven paced around in circles, burning off the adrenaline from the argument. "...I'm sorry I had to put you through that." He apologized. "I just... I just thought that maybe, just once, he'd try to understand me. That he'd understand us. But he's just such a.... UGH!" Eleven cried out in defeat. 

Erik grabbed Eleven, holding his face still with both his hands. "Hey, I knew this wasn't going to be all smooth sailing. You did your best and that's all you can do."

Eleven sighed. "...Thanks. I'm not going to give up, I promise. One day I'm going to help him see just how great you are, and all the things I love about you." 

Erik grinned. "And I'll do everything I can to help." He promised, pulling Eleven in for a quick kiss.

Eleven smiled. "Now, um..." He mumbled. "This is a bit awkward, but I don't think I can go back in there after what just happened... can I crash at your place tonight?" 

Erik took Eleven's hand. "Sure thing, but no funny business. Maya's home tonight." He teased.

"I-I wasn't planning any!" Eleven protested.

"You were thinking about it though." Erik laughed, leading Eleven towards the front gate. They may still have a long way to go, but Erik knew that as long as he could feel the warmth of Eleven's hand in his, that they'd make it through just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious where Erik's last name came from, it's from my favorite outfit for him in the game!


End file.
